1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to answering phone calls in a manner so as to limit interruptions to a called party.
2. Background Art
A mobile phone user is often confronted with answering phone calls at inopportune times, such as but not limited to when in meetings or other social environments where the user and others around the user may be interrupted if the called party were to verbally answering the phone.
One solution to this problem relates to the called party simply letting the phone ring while they rush off to a quiet environment suitable for answering the call. This, however, is problematic as it requires the user to be alerted to the incoming call and to leave their current environment in order to answer it before the call is sent to voicemail. A variant on this problem further includes the called party simply answering the call and stepping out of the room but this is similarly problematic in that it requires the user to be alerted of the incoming call and/or to verbally communicate to the calling party that they are in the process of stepping out of the room, which may similarly cause interruptions.
As such, a need exist to facilitating answering phone calls in such a manner as to limit interruptions.